


Little Devil

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: There was a slight possibility that his over-dramatic antics and the slight spam with messages had something to do with Raphael not reacting to him now - not because the other was mad at him or anything but to get back at him for being a nuisance. Simon sighed and grimaced before emptying his glass, putting the phone back into his pocket and placing the glass in the sink. He shuffled back into the living room, pushing the sliding door to the kitchen halfway shut behind him and then heading into the hallway to check if Raphael really wasn’t home.





	Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add the short text conversation but ended up deleting it because fuck if I know how to write text messages properly in a story. Yes, I wrote some before in this series but I never really quite liked the way I did that but I can't come up with something that looks nice and I thought adding it as an image in the middle of the story would only disturb it too much *sighs* It's not really crucial for the story anyway so...whatever...
> 
> I added the image of their text conversation to the aesthetic I made for the chapter so...[check this out](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/162405744357) maybe :)

Simon was incredibly relieved when the week finally came to an end, somehow having survived three exams and a presentation, and now he simply wanted to spend a relaxed weekend with his boyfriend, even though Raphael would have to work the early shift on Saturday in the café but he had already decided to keep his lover company for most of his shift.

He breathed out a sigh when he unlocked to door to their apartment, closing it with his foot while shrugging out of the light hoodie he was wearing over his Deadpool shirt. Autumn was approaching with big steps and even if it was still pretty warm on most days, today was a little more on the chillier side, at least in Simon’s opinion because he ran cold a lot easier than e.g. Raphael who seemed to be incapable of freezing most of the time.

“I’m home,” he called into the quiet apartment, frowning a little when there was no reply and now sound indicating that Raphael was coming to greet him as he did most of the time. Simon’s bottom lip jutted out in a small pout while he kicked off his shoes and he had looked forward to coming home to a kiss and a hug after this stressful week but apparently, that wasn’t happening.

“Not even a _welcome home_ ? That’s just rude,” Simon added a little louder and refused to acknowledge that he sounded borderline whiny. He pushed his bag to the side with his foot, not in the mood to carry the heavy books inside properly, and then made his way into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. The fact that he still hadn’t heard a single sound from inside the apartment had him frowning in confusion and he wondered if his boyfriend was out. Simon reached for his phone, unmuted it before checking his messages but the last one from Raphael had been almost two hours ago, telling Simon to pay attention to his class instead of playing _Pokémon Go_.

There was a slight possibility that his over-dramatic antics and the slight spam with messages had something to do with Raphael not reacting to him now - not because the other was mad at him or anything but to get back at him for being a nuisance. Simon sighed and grimaced before emptying his glass, putting the phone back into his pocket and placing the glass in the sink. He shuffled back into the living room, pushing the sliding door to the kitchen halfway shut behind him and then heading into the hallway to check if Raphael really wasn’t home.

Simon opened the bedroom door and was about to say something when he immediately spotted his lover stretched out on the bed but snapped his mouth shut when he realised that Raphael was fast asleep. Well, that would explain him not reacting to Simon coming home. His lips curled into a soft smile upon realising that his boyfriend wasn’t alone, the young cat that had appeared in their apartment after their short vacation was curled up on Raphael’s stomach and napping as well. The animal’s black fur actually looked more brownish in the soft beams of the sun shining through the window and it looked so incredibly soft that Simon had to hold himself back from walking over to run his fingers through it.

Instead, he reached for his phone again to snap a few sneaky photos of the scene before actually stepping closer to the bed, carefully sitting down at the edge of the mattress before giving in to the urge to just stretch out next to his still peacefully sleeping lover. The cat - Simon had managed to convince Raphael that they should call it _Umbreon_ as soon as they had decided to keep her when it turned out that she wasn’t chipped and didn’t belong to any of their neighbours - slowly blinked her eyes open, ears twitching a little bit and she stretched lightly before meowing softly at Simon. He reached out to scratch Umbreon’s head and behind her ear to prevent her from getting up, possibly waking Raphael in the process, and the young animals pressed her small head into his palm with a pleased purr.

Simon had never really thought of getting a cat, even if his family had one for a long time when he was young, and part of him had always wanted a dog but he couldn’t exactly say that he was sad about having a cat now. At the end of the day, Simon loved basically all animals - with a few exceptions when it came to certain insects - and he had never felt like one of these people who preferred dogs over cats or vice versa. He loved both species equally and maybe someday they could get a dog as well. Right now, a cat was definitely a better choice when it came to their schedule and wallets (at least as long as the cat didn’t get sick and they would have to spend a fortune at the vet).

* * *

Simon stirred when he felt soft fingertips brushing against his cheek and he opened his eyes with a confused little sound, needing a moment to realise that he had managed to fall asleep after lying down next to Raphael on the bed. He blinked a few times to clear his view, immediately meeting the warm gaze of his lover’s dark brown orbs, Raphael’s eyes crinkling at the corners when his soft lips curled into a gentle smile.

“Hey, love,” the other greeted him and Simon’s heart stumbled a little, never quite getting used to the beautiful view of waking up next to this gorgeous boy and to be one of the few people who was allowed to see this incredibly soft expression on Raphael’s face.

He muttered a “hey” of his own in return, his voice still groggy and rough from just waking up, eyelids fluttering close when his boyfriend kept on caressing his cheek before they were replaced by Raphael’s incredibly soft lips. Simon hummed and tilted his head a little, wordlessly asking the other for a proper kiss that followed an amused huff later.

Raphael’s mouth brushed against his, first teasingly without making proper contact but Simon’s noise of protest was rewarded with a more noticeable press of his lover’s lips against his, causing Simon to sigh and raise his arms to wrap them around the other’s neck and tug him just a little bit closer. He absently felt the body of their cat slip in between them, Raphael’s change in position had probably caused her to fall from his stomach if she had still been snuggled up there, but didn’t pay too much attention to the indignant meowing in reaction to being ignored.

Just when Simon had opened his lips, tongue brushing against the seam of his boyfriend’s lips, Umbreon headbutted his chin with the result that he bit down on his own tongue with a pained sound, pulling back from the kiss to glare at the furry nuisance.

“Are you kidding me?! I almost bit my tongue off because of you little devil!” He complained with the slightest lisp that may or may not be overdramatic but his tongue actually did hurt quite a bit, though it fortunately seemed to fade quickly enough. Umbreon simply blinked at him with her big, greenish eyes and the perfect mask of innocence on her round face - if cats were even able to have much of a facial expression and he wasn’t just projecting a human emotion on her.

“I guess she wants some kisses as well,” Raphael commented dryly while he was mostly failing in his attempt of stifling the laughter bubbling up in his throat at the whole scenario and Simon glaring at him didn’t help the situation, it seemed.

“On who’s side are you? She attacked me!” He complained without any heat, poking the feline’s chest and side but was stopped from doing the same to her stomach by Umbreon’s front legs wrapping around his arm, sharp teeth snapping at his fingers and catching them easily but not biting enough to break the skin or actually hurt him.

“I bet you former owners are glad you’re not around to harass them anymore,” Simon muttered with a pouty expression but his lips involuntarily curled into a grin when Raphael burst out laughing.

“Are you trying to guilt trip a cat for wanting attention? Actually, you two are pretty similar. You’re being a little shit when you want cuddles as well,” his lover pointed out with a mischievous little smirk and teasing glint in his dark brown orbs and Simon narrowed his eyes at him, gently extracting his hand from Umbreon’s mouth before pouncing at his boyfriend, careful to avoid hitting their little furball in the process. Sure, Raphael wasn’t ticklish and he was also stronger but that would never keep Simon from at least trying to get the upper hand and pin the other down.

The fact that Raphael was laughing again definitely helped and Simon made a triumphant “Ha!” when his hands were wrapped around his lover’s wrists, pressing them into the soft mattress while straddling the other’s hips, grinning down on the younger boy.

“And now?”

“What do you mean _and now_? I clearly won!” Simon scrunched up his nose and pressed his thighs more against his lover’s sides when Raphael started wriggling a little without actively trying to get rid of him.

Umbreon, having watched them until now, decided that she wanted to play as well and she easily slipped in between their bodies, walking from Raphael’s stomach to his chest while pressing her back up against Simon, purring happily and not caring that she was successfully ruining his triumph by being a cute little shit.

The cat than flopped down, her paws reaching for the small golden cross glistening at Raphael’s necklace that was currently resting in the hollow of his throat, pushing it around curiously before twisting on her back and fixing her eyes on Simon’s bracelet  - the hand-woven one in the pansexual colours that Raphael had given him for his birthday last year. By now, the colours were a faded a little and the ends of the band were slightly frayed but he still refused to give up on wearing it. Raphael had only rolled his eyes fondly at him but muttered something about having to get Simon a new one sometime.

Now, Umbreon reached out to press her paw against his wrist, reaching for the woven jewellery but fortunately without using her sharp claws because those would only frazzle the bracelet even more - that and she would easily slice up Simon’s arm, once again. They only had the cat for a few weeks now but Raphael was already a pro at treating claw wounds and always made sure their medical kit was stocked.

Simon watched Umbreon for a short moment before he decided to lay down again, half on the bed and half on top of Raphael, curling his arm simultaneously around his lover and their cat.

“Do you think Magnus was serious about having play-dates for her and Chairman?” Simon wondered after a brief moment, sighing when Raphael’s fingertips absently caressed Umbreon and his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

His lover snorted softly and that sound alone was already answer enough. “I’m pretty sure even Alec wouldn’t be able to talk him out of this idea.”

Simon breathed out a long-suffering sigh but his lips were still curled into an amused little grin. He was actually curious to see if Umbreon and Chairman Meow would get along but having a friend would surely be nice for the newest member of their little family.


End file.
